


Wearing You Down

by markling_jin



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 1950s, 1950s Slang, Alternate Universe - 1950s, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Romance, Bad Flirting, Best Friends, Comedy, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Enemy Lovers, Eventual Romance, F/M, Female Friendship, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, High School, Humor, Humorous Ending, Male Friendship, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Sexual Humor, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 07:03:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14491443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markling_jin/pseuds/markling_jin
Summary: One would think that first day of Senior year would be amazing! Yeah…wrong! For Park Sayuri, it was the worst! Not only did she have to rush to school since she woke up late, she had the “opportunity” to meet up with the bane of her existence. The number one pain in the neck. The school’s heartthrob—Mark freaking Lee. After many failed attempts of getting her to go on date with him, you’d think that Mark would give up, right? Nope! There’s no such thing as rejection in Mark’s book. He and his buddies ruled the school. Whatever he said goes. He had every single girl at his feet yet his eyes still maintained fixated on Sayuri. His friends called him foolish for chasing after a girl that wanted him to jump off a cliff, but what could he say? He always loved a challenge.





	Wearing You Down

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Do not repost, plagiarize, and/or translate my content without my permission. All of my works are written by yours truly, and if I see any form of copyright infringement, I will not hesitate to take legal action. Thank you.

The soft breeze brushed through the freshly cut grass. Polite chatter and smiles greeted the citizens of the rather quaint town. Cars slowly rolled down the street as it was time to start the day.

Unfortunately, one teenage girl had not received that message. That was until her annoying younger brother interrupted her peaceful slumber.

Obnoxious knocking and banging on the door and walls invaded the poor girl’s ears. Then, it followed with shouting as the younger boy threatened to eat her breakfast if she didn’t get her sleepy butt up soon.

The groggy teenager whined as she did not want to start the first day of her Senior year at SM high school with her annoying brother.

Her tired eyes glanced at her clock before fluttering shut.

Not even seconds later, her eyes shot open as she jolted out of bed. While being obnoxiously woken up by her brother was worse, being incredibly late for school was extremely more worse.

She practically tore off her night gown rushing towards the bathroom. She washed her body, ignoring her hair as there was little to no time to wash and blow dry it. Minutes later, the water turned off as the girl finished scrubbing and rinsing her body.

With a towel secured around her naked flesh, the hurried teen goes up to her closet and swiftly chose an outfit that will say, “I am ready for my senior year. Watch out world!”

She quickly dressed herself before brushing and putting her hair in a high ponytail. She tied a light pink ribbon around the hair tie as she hopped down the stairs.

          “Morning mom! Morning dad!” She pecked her parents’ cheeks sweetly, “Morning, you little worm.” She finished her greetings, playfully pushing her brother’s head downward.

          “Hey!” Her little brother yelped, rubbing the area where he was pushed.

          “Sayuri…you know better to tease your brother,” warned her mom, “You should be thanking Hyunsik for waking you up. If he had not, you would still be in dreamland.” She added, shooting her eldest child a stern look.

Sayuri smiled apologetically, “Yes, mom…” She trailed on as she noticed the time on the clock. She then quickly finished her cereal before dashing out the door.

A low chuckle left both her mom’s and dad’s face.

          “Okay, who’s turn is it to drop off Sayuri’s lunch to her?” asked the dad, grinning slightly.

          “I believe it is your turn, my wonderful husband.” Replied the mom.

Sayuri’s dad nodded as he stood up from his chair and walked over to the counter, where Sayuri’s lunch rested. He grabbed the paper bag before heading over to the entryway. A quick goodbye left his lips as he reached for his hat and car keys. His hands touched the cold door handle, but only for a split second. Why? Well, the door practically flung itself open as it revealed a haggard, out-of-breath, Sayuri.

The dad raised his brow as he grew unsure, questioning if he should be a jokester or take pity on his daughter.

He was a high school student once upon a time.

With a sheepish smile, Sayuri slowly reached for her lunch bag and uttered, “I love you”, before dashing off to school for the nth time.

One by one, the houses with the white-picket fence disappeared into the background. Nothing but lampposts mixed with trees could be seen with hints of buildings.

Cars zoomed by, honking at Sayuri. To her dismay, fellow classmates of hers felt pity yet seized the opportunity to mock the girl with no wheels.

Sayuri glared at the many cars as if it were the person themselves; however, she quickly buried the bitter feeling deep within herself as she had to save her energy.

Luckily, she did not have to reserve it for much longer since the school building entered her line of sight.

Sayuri shouted a quick, “Oh, thank God!”, before exhausting the last remaining strength she had left.

She rushed up the stairs, ignoring the catcalls that left a bunch of Greasers’ lips.

The moment her foot stepped inside the building, her hurried step decreased in speed.

Instead of running to her locker, she had enough minutes to spare to walk.

As the speed of her heartrate slowly went back to normal, so did her breathing. The last thing that Sayuri needed on the first day was to pass out from the lack of oxygen. Yeah, her reputation was nonexistent, and she planned on keeping it that way.

After what seemed like an eternity, Sayuri finally reached her locker where it was located next to her close friends’ lockers.

Sayuri thanked the lord that she had the chance to keep her locker since freshman year. She didn’t know what she would do if she had to relocate somewhere away from her sisters from different misters.

          “Oh, there you are Sayuri! What took you so long? Wait, don’t tell me…were you finally engaging in some back-seat bingo, if you catch my drift…” asked a girl with long black hair.

Sayuri rolled her eyes as she fought the blush that invaded her cheeks.

          “Can it, Wendy. Not every girl is as fast as you.” She said; her voice laced with hints of playfulness. She then flashed a bright smile as she opened her locker and shed away her cardigan.

Wendy laughed as she shrugged Sayuri’s insult off.

          “Good point, but do not fret my pet. One night with you-know-who, and you will be begging me to teach you my trade secrets.” She declared, waving her sunglasses in Sayuri’s face.

          “Wendy, this is Sayuri you are talking to. One night with you-know-who, and we will more than likely be helping her hide the body and creating fake alibis for the night she murdered Mark Lee.” Argued a girl with semi-long honey brown hair.

          “Ooh! Do you hear that Sayuri? Joy actually said his name!” Wendy tattled on the youngest of the trio.

Joy scoffed, “What is wrong with saying his name? It is not like he is going to appear out of nowhere, slam Sayuri’s locker shut, and suggest that the two of them coast down to the local diner and share a milkshake.”

Just as Sayuri opened her mouth to agree with Joy’s statement, her locker magically slammed shut, and a strong hand rested firmly against it.

Her eyes locked on to a familiar piece of jewelry but before she could create some distance between herself and the intruder, a strong arm wrapped around her shoulders and forcibly pulled her in closer.

A long, exaggerated sigh escaped her lips as she struggled to get out of the person’s grasp.

          “Well, turns out my eyes were right. The dolly that blessed my eyes this morning was indeed in fact Sayuri.” Said the intruder, earning a few deep chuckles.

          “I wish I could say the same, Mark.” Sayuri finally managed to release herself from his hold.

Mark cooed, “Don’t be like that baby doll,” His arm wrapped around her shoulders again, “I mean it is only a matter of time before I have you begging for me.” He stated, whispering the last bit in her ear.

The warmth from his breath unknowingly created goosebumps on Sayuri’s neck. This unexplainable sensation entered her body that caused her mind to become utter mush for a good minute or two. Thankfully, her rational side pulled her out of her hazy state before she could become a complete mindless admirer of his.

          “Oh, but I am begging for you, Mark.” Sayuri said with an alluring smile.

Mark nearly choked on his bubble gum. Did he hear her right? Were his many fantasies going to come true? Was he finally going to land a date with his longtime eye candy?

          “Really?” Mark felt a sudden boost in confidence.

Sayuri dropped her smile, “Yes, I am begging for you to release me and drive off a cliff with your idiot friends.” She “kindly” explained before stomping on his foot and abruptly leaving him and his band of idiots behind.

Mark winced from the sudden impact while his buddies laughed at his pain. The injured teen glared at his friends, hoping that the icy cold stare would make them cease.

Sadly…

It didn’t.

If anything, it made laugh harder. As an added bonus, they called him a fool for falling in love with someone so stubborn and unattainable.

          “Face it man, Sayuri is like the letter ‘A’ on a report card for you.” Taeyong pointed out.

Mark asked him what he had meant, but he soon regretted it after seeing a smirk appear on the older one’s face.

          “They are both hard to get, man!” Taeyong explained, earning him a boisterous laughter from the rest of their friends.

A low growl emitted from Mark’s lips. He was so tempted to go ape on him. If only his mom wasn’t great friends with Taeyong’s mom, then he would have. He would also kick his ass for added measure.

          “Finished?” Mark inquired; a blank expression washed over his face, sizzling out the fury that burned deep within his eyes.

Taeyong and the rest of the gang nodded, not wanting to anger their leader even more. Hey. Mark Lee had quite a temper on him behind his happy-go-lucky exterior.

          “Good. Besides… while yes, it is quite rare for me to be a model student, it doesn’t mean that it isn’t possible,” Mark began as a plan started to formulate in his mind. “It just means I have to work extra hard— if you catch my drift.” He finished, walking away from his gang. A scheming smirk graced his face as he finalized the tiny details to his grand plan to win the heart of one Miss Park Sayuri.

Back with Sayuri and her friends, they were now settled in their homeroom. Sayuri thanked the stars that she landed in a class where Mark flipping Lee was nowhere to be seen.

Currently immersed in the conversation with Wendy and Joy, Sayuri had to realize that a certain group walked inside in the classroom.

          “Ladies, what’s the word on Suhyun in room five?” Wendy asked as she filed her nails, looking a tad bored.

Sayuri and Joy turned towards one another; both looked confused once they heard Wendy’s question.

Soon, the disinterested expression faded away on Wendy’s face and was replaced with a look that said, “Oh, I know what’s up.”

          “I am going to go with that you know, and you are about to tell us. Right?” Sayuri replied, still failing to sense that a certain someone is sitting behind her.

Wendy chuckled evilly yet softly as she nodded. As she prepared to spill the hot gossip on the school’s tramp, she noticed a familiar greased up hair out of the corner of her eye.

She couldn’t help but shake her head. Damn. Sayuri had really gotten Mark on her little hook.

Then, a new idea formed in her mind. She really wanted Sayuri to go steady with Mark. It would only make sense since she’s had gone steady with his friend, Taeyong, they just hadn’t said anything yet.

          “Well…I was gonna, but I forgot…” Wendy trailed on, trying to figure out how to word her next sentence. The last thing she needed was Sayuri to go all ape and demand to switch homerooms. “Say! Have you heard the latest word on what’s his face? I am sure he’s the last thing you want to talk about, but… I hear some pretty juicy stuff, if you know what I mean.” Wendy said, randomly switching the topic.

Sayuri nearly gagged as she swiftly caught on onto what her dear friend was talking about and unfortunately, the who she referred to.

          “Wendy…you do know that I’m not stupid and sadly enough, my ship so happened to be in the orbit that is Mark Lee, so…”

          “Wow Sayuri…! I didn’t peg you as a person that actually paid attention to the horny details that is my life, especially with how much you despise my incredibly cute face.” Sayuri heard an annoying say, interrupting her little rant before it truly began.

Her body tensed for a split second. She quickly composed herself as she turned around in her seat. As she did, she uttered a quick prayer—hoping that her ears decided to play a cruel trick on her.

Yeah…

Nope…

Her mind registered the person’s voice correctly.

Mark Lee had been assigned to her homeroom for the academic year which meant she had to see his ugly mug on a daily basis.

          “Color me impress, Mark. I am actually surprise that you decided to show up on the first day. Normally, you don’t.” Sayuri stated, feigning amazement.

Mark studied his future girlfriend’s face and body language, however, his eyes lingered around her chest area. Could you blame him? Sayuri was practically up close and personal. The only thing that prevented him from having her sit on his lap was the presence of the teacher, and he didn’t feel like getting slapped in the face. He wanted to save that consequence for when he tried to kiss her pretty little lips.

          “Is it enough for you to say, “yes”, to splitting some fries and a shake?” Mark asked, attempting yet again to get Sayuri to go on a date with him.

Sayuri deadpanned, “I said that I was impressed. Not that I was desperate.”

Mark winced; his hand gradually lifted and rested above his heart.

          “Ouch. Shot down yet again. However, I think it is my turn to be impressed, baby doll.” He confessed.

          “And why is that?” Sayuri asked, though, her mind told her not to since she would soon regret it.

Mark smiled smugly, “You didn’t threaten my life this time like you normally do,” He then leaned closer; his arms rested on the cold desk. “I think I’m starting to hook you on my charms, Park Sayuri.” He finished with a proud smirk.

Sayuri scoffed and swiftly turned back around; her body now faced the chalkboard.

Mark chuckled at how quickly she retreated. Yup…he wasn’t definitely wearing the stubborn young lady down. He then leaned back in his seat; his head rested against the palms of his hands. His feet planted firmly on the tiled floor as his eyes slowly fluttered shut.

Just because he went to class doesn’t mean he was going to pay attention.

          “Wake me up when class is over, Yuta.” Mark mumbled as his favorite dream greeted him like an old friend.

Meanwhile, Sayuri peered over her shoulder. A look of disgust and pure irritation glazed over her eyes. How on Earth did this boy manage to reach 12th grade is beyond her.

With one last look, she forcibly switched her focus back on the lesson, completely unaware of the faint blush that crept on her cheeks.

Luckily for her, Mark’s friends noticed, so—well—you get the idea.

After what seemed like forever, the bell rang, signaling that it was time for the next class. God, the first day was always the longest.

          “Alright class, be safe on the first day. Try to stay out of the trouble. I really do not feel like staying after school and serving you guys detention,” The teacher gazed at the back row of his class, “I’m talking to you Mr. Lee and gang.” He finished sternly, eyeing the school’s local group of juvenile delinquents.

Mark flashed him a smile and then saluted him before walking out. One by one his friend followed, mimicking what their leader did.

The teacher shook his head and pondered how in the world was he going to survive the rest of the school year with those fellas.

Currently resting against the rough bark of the tree, Sayuri, Wendy, and Joy enjoyed the fresh air as the wind softly fanned their warm faces.

          “It has to be a crime for us to be at school on a nice day like this.” Mentioned Joy as Sayuri and Wendy munched on their apples.

Sayuri smiled against the sweet meaty flesh of the fruit.

          “Maybe this is the government’s way of keeping us out of the streets.” Sayuri joked before taking another bite.

          “If that was the case, then why is Mark, Taeyong, and the rest are always in the principal’s office for leaving school in the middle of the day?” Wendy questioned, giving her two friends a knowing look.

Sayuri stopped mid-chew. Great. She had to hear his name for the nth time that morning. It wasn’t even close to 10 o’clock yet, and she had heard either his name or his voice more than ten times. That broke her previous record of either hearing his name or his voice like once.

Fate had to decide today of all days to be cruel to her.

What would be the icing one the cake would be for him to be a little too close for comfort.

Yet…something in the back of her mind told her that she secretly dug the attention she received from him. That foreign emotion that stirred within the pit of her tummy whenever he expressed interest in her plain, boring old self.

It was as if she liked that he made her feel sexy—confident.

Wait…

Did she honestly toy with the idea of liking his advances?

A tiny snort emitted from Sayuri and just as she resumed eating her apple, she noticed a hand next to her.

Using her peripheral vision, she concluded that fate had really want to mess with her on the first day seeing how Mark practically had her pinned against the tree.

          “Has anyone told you that you’re pretty sexy eating an apple?” She heard the annoying bug ask.

          “And has anyone told you that you need to cut back on handing out some of that apple butter?” She retorted, smiling sarcastically at the boy.

This time—it was Mark’s turn to snort. Having seen Sayuri get all feisty really revved his engines. That sweet yet teasing smirk she had painted on her face. Total contrast to the overall innocence she radiated on a daily basis. Maybe that’s what caught his eye and eventually his heart. He loved trying to solve the puzzle that is Park Sayuri. Chasing after her gave him the same exciting sensations that he experienced whenever he raced for pinks underneath the abandoned highway.

          “Well, I just assumed that since you love apples so much,” He leaned close; his face only millimeters away from hers, “I thought I would be nice and check to see if you would like my apple butter.” He whispered. The warmth of his breath fanned her face. The musk, earthy scent from his cologne mixed with the faint cigarette smell invaded her nostrils. For some odd reason—Sayuri found comfort in that mixture.

A short sigh of content left her lips, though she made sure to keep hidden from Mark.

          “Focus on the anger you have towards this man, Sayuri.” She chanted mentally. “One, gross. Two, how did you find me so quickly? I swear, I’m starting to think you are stalking me, Mark.” She said, glaring at the Greaser.

          “Not my fault I gotta make sure no creep is hitting on my woman.” Mark replied, removing his hand from the tree and stuffing inside the pocket of his leather jacket.

Sayuri eyed him with pure disgust.

          “Not your woman, Mark.” She declared, pushing herself away from the tree.

Mark winked, “Not mine yet. You forgot a word baby doll.”

Sayuri gawked. This feeling of total disbelief filled her entire body. How was it possible for someone to flirt so shamelessly? Then she remembered who stood in front of her.

The urge to hit him with her books grew stronger by each passing second.

Fortunately for him, the second bell rang, signaling that their little snack break was up.

Sayuri pushed past the annoying teen and picked up her books. Wendy and Joy soon followed, mimicking their dear friend’s actions.

          “So, when do you think Sayuri is going to play some bingo with him?” Joy “whispered” playfully to Wendy.

Wendy giggled, “I bet twenty-five cents that she’s gonna cave by the end of the day.”

Sayuri peered over her shoulder and glared at her friends.

          “And I bet fifty cents that that ain’t gonna happen.” She chimed in, flat out rejecting that ridiculous idea.

          “Whatever you say, Sayuri…” said both Wendy and Joy as they walked inside their science class.

Sayuri sighed as she mumbled a quick prayer. After the morning she had to endure, she hoped that the rest of the day will be a breeze. No unwanted advances. No more death threats. Just peace and quiet.

Was that too much to ask for?

Well...in Sayuri’s case—yes.

Each time she ran into Mark, his romantic advances gradually had gotten worse. Shoot, she ran into him so much that her death threats lacked her usual luster that she normally dished out whenever she saw his face.

Sayuri honestly felt that she had lost flare, but she soon realized that it wasn’t her. It was Mark! It was if he asked someone to watch her throughout the day. Everywhere she went, he was magically there too.

The only time she had some moments of peace was during P.E., but she was sure that if he could, he would also be in the girls’ locker room.

Something was just not right with that boy.

Now standing in front of her locker, Sayuri enjoyed the peace and quiet.

          “One more class, and I am free…” She mumbled under her breath as she grabbed her history book.

          “Don’t you mean that we’re free?” She heard an irritating voice say, emphasizing the word “we’re”.

A long whine slowly left her lips as Sayuri closed her locker, revealing Mark’s smug face.

Having little to no energy left to deal with him, Sayuri rolled her eyes and walked by him.

Mark eyed her retreating body before coming to his senses and chasing after her.

          “I don’t see why you keep on resisting me, doll face. You and I both know how this ends.” Mark shouted as he closed the gap between their bodies.

          “Oh, with you lying in a ditch somewhere?” Sayuri said sarcastically, smiling a little too sweetly.

Mark clutched his heart, “Okay…Ouch. But you know what I mean.”

          “Unfortunately, I do…” She said, confirming that their minds are in harmony.

He then chuckled and paused in front of Sayuri’s classroom. Shocked, right?

Sayuri felt that he no longer walked by her side. She spun her body around; her poodle skirt lifted slightly. Confusion etched on her face as Sayuri tilted her head to the side. She then quickly asked why he stood in front of the doorway instead of walking inside with her. He did that for the majority of the day, so why did he stop now?

          “Are you writing a book or something?” Mark asked with a teasing smirk.

Sayuri rolled her eyes as she tapped her foot on the tiled floor.

          “Just answer me.” She demanded, growing tired of his constant jokes.

          “To your dismay, I actually do not have this class with you. One of the three classes where we can’t enjoy each other’s companies. Bummer, huh?” He finally answered after teasing her some more.

Sayuri stared blankly at him. Her eyes blinked a few times before fully registering what he said. He wasn’t in her history class?

Hearing that bit of news caused an unknown emotion to wash over her. She wasn’t exactly happy, which was weird since she wanted nothing more to get away from him. Yet now? She honestly wouldn’t mind him being in her class.

Wait, what?

Sayuri quickly shook that silly notion off. She then bid him farewell as she turned on her heel and headed towards her seat.

He must’ve been seeing things, but Mark could’ve had sworn he saw a tint of pink on Sayuri’s already rosy cheeks.

Maybe that was a sign.

          “Interesting…” Mark thought as he headed towards his little secret hideout. He attended enough classes to fulfill his “good boy” quota for the year. Now, time to raise a bit of Hell while his soon-to-be chick was being a good student and obtaining that quality education.

Glancing at the clock for the tenth time, Sayuri counted down the seconds until it was time to go home. She tapped her pencil against her notebook while her teacher lectured on and on about the first president and how he led an army against the British.

Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed a few classmates falling asleep or have this look of complete boredom written on their faces. From all the subjects she could have ended her day with, it had to be one of the more boring ones.

Yeah...she started to understand why Mark and his friends would ditch and cause mayhem. Anything would be better than sitting in a class and learning about a dead person.

          “Okay class, I want you to start researching a president you would like to write about for your end-of-the-year paper. Remember, this paper is your ticket to graduate SM high.” The teacher announced just as the dismissal bell rang.

Everyone, including Sayuri, hustled out of the room, wanting nothing more than to get out of the educational Hell that was school.

With her books held tightly against her chest, Sayuri almost jogged towards the front doors. She had hoped to catch up with her friends and do some good old fashion after school gossip before parting ways. Unfortunately, someone else decided to take up her time.

          “Oh, now what? Don’t you and your friends have a nerd to torment or something?” Sayuri sighed in frustration as she watched her fellow schoolmates disappear from her sight one by one. Oh, how she envied them right now.

March chuckled deeply as he shoved his hands in the back pockets of his jeans.

          “Nah, that’s right after I get finished with you.” He answered, shrugging.

Sayuri took a step back, “That sounds rather questionable and borderline creepy...”

          “You and I both know that ain’t what I meant, baby doll.” Mark said, turning his attention away from her for a split moment.

However, in that split moment, this sudden aura radiated around him. The way the sunrays peaked through the leaves and landed on certain spots of his face made Sayuri’s heart skip a beat then speed up.

Her face flushed the more she stared at Mark. Her mind took noticed on how incredibly handsome he appeared right then. Her eyes studied his facial features, taking note of some more of unique aspects to him.

How come she hadn’t noticed how plump his lips were? How big his eyes compared to their fellow classmates? Why had she only seen him like this just now?

Mark focused his attention back on the woman of his dreams. The second his eyes landed on her, his brows raised as his eyes widened just a bit. Why was Sayuri staring at him like that?

He awkwardly glanced around, wondering if she was ogling someone else. To his surprise, there wasn’t anyone around. It was just them two.

Maybe this was his shot! The emotion that rested in her eyes was not her usual, annoyed, “please go drive off a cliff” type of emotion.

No…

It was something positive. Perhaps—love?

Mark smiled and gathered the remaining courage that he had left. He was thankful that Sayuri’s constant rejection didn’t completely terminate his ego.

          “Look, I’m sure that you are growing tired of my constant hitting on you, but that has to tell you something.” Mark spoke, breaking Sayuri out of her odd trance.

          “Oh, that you live to annoy the shit out of me?” Sayuri began but was immediately cut off by Mark.

          “No, you dork,” He sighed, “I honestly like you too much for my own good.” He confessed with a genuine smile. Not his usual flirtatious smirk he loved to wear. No. This smile contained serious adoration for the girl, and Mark seriously hoped that Sayuri would see it.

He studied her body language, and taking her silence as a positive rather than a negative, Mark continued.

          “I’m almost certain that you are tired of hearing the same question over and over, but it would make my day. No. Scratch that. It would make my life, if you hang with me at the diner tonight.” He said, pouring out his heart to her.

Sayuri’s lips parted as her eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. This boy was serious.

A warm sensation entered her cheeks causing the suddenly shy girl to bite her bottom lip.

Her heart pounded against her chest while butterflies fluttered crazily in her stomach.

What could one little date do?

          “Well, since you asked nicely this time…” She paused for dramatic effect, “Pick me up at 6?” She suggested, smiling shyly yet brightly at him.

Mark could’ve died right then and there. A surge of pure joy flowed through his body, and it showed in his smile.

Without thinking, he pulled her into a warm hug, not caring if her books landed on the ground. He finally landed a date with Sayuri, so could you blame him?

          “I knew that my handsome good looks were wearing you down, doll face.”

          “Yeah…don’t push it, Mark.”


End file.
